The Fuzzy Boots Corollary
Summary While playing Age of Conan, the group attempt to retrieve the sword of Azeroth. Sheldon betrays them and sells the sword on Ebay which Howard buys (See Quotes below). Then later in the episode, Leonard sees Penny kissing a guy in front of her apartment door, he is devastated thinking she has 'rejected' him. The guys convince him to ask someone out at work, but when he tries and is brutally turned down by a geeky girl scientist named Leslie Winkle (Sara Gilbert), he is even more depressed. As Leonard slips deeper into his depression (which involves thinking about buying a cat and listening to emo music), Sheldon (in an attempt to not have a cat) points out that he was not actually rejected, as he had not asked Penny out. Leonard agrees and promptly asks Penny out to dinner, but she mistakes his invite as an invitation to hang with all the guys. Despite being aware of this, Leonard keeps the date and makes up excuses as to why the guys were absent. On the date, Penny mentions the man Leonard saw was not her boyfriend, but that she has a habit of having weekend long flings to get over relationships. Excited, Leonard begins to become more confident but, after accidentally hurting himself, the date becomes a disaster and Penny takes him home. Leonard does not get the courage to reveal his true feelings to Penny, even though she suspected what he was up to. Title reference: One of the names that Leonard was considering for his cat. Quotes (Playing World of Warcraft, after opening gate.. Goblins attack. They are in trouble!) Raj: Aah.. he's got me. Howard: Sheldon, he's got Raj! Use your sleep spell! Sheldon! Sheldon! ... sheldon! Sheldon: I got the Sword of Azeroth! Leonard: Forget the sword, Sheldon! Help Raj. Sheldon: There is no more Sheldon! I AM THE SWORDMASTER! Howard: Leonard look out! Leonard: Damnit, man we're dying here! Sheldon: Goodbye peasant! Leonard: ..bastard teleported. Raj: He selling the Sword of Azeroth on Ebay. Leonard: You betrayed us for money! WHO ARE YOU?! Sheldon: I'm a rogue knight elf, don't you people read character descriptions.Wait wait.. someone just clicked "Buy It Now". Howard: I AM THE SWORDMASTER! Trivia *Lesly Winkle is Introduced as a character. *Howard brings Sheldon in a dancing class. However in a later episode he says he does not enjoy dancing and never will. *Howard implies that he has slept with his dancing instructor *This is the first time the Key bowl is seen next to the door. *It is learned that Sheldon would very well betray his friends for money. *This is the first episode in which Leonard sings. *This is Leonard's first known kiss. *It is revealed that Sheldon does not believe Leonard can "get a girl". *Leonard gets a cuncusion in this episode. *Sheldon believes that Leonard got Penny drunk. *Sheldon has asthma. Critics "The show appears to be coming into its own really nicely. The dialogue is witty and crisp and the jokes fly at you fast. They make Leonard more likeable and move the plot forward. A really enjoyable episode." - The TV Critic's Review